Getting Away
by Twilight DeLucca
Summary: Sakura is tired of suffering from her father's abuse and tortures. Fearing to go home, she's taken in by the Hyuuga Clan. She has to deal with her psycho father, falling in love with Neji and an obsessed Uchiha. Oh my! Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Confessions of an Abused Kunoichi

Sakura/Neji

TenTen/Itachi

Ino/Kiba

OC/Naruto

one-sided Sasuke/Sakura

Temari/Shikamaru

Hinata/kankuro

Gaara/Anko

Rated m for flashbacks, lemons, death.

Chapter one: Confessions of an Abused Kunoichi

Author note: Neji is Hiashi's oldest son and Hanabi is Hizashi's daughter instead of the other way around. He's the heir to the Hyuuga Clan and is not like he is in the anime the manga and some fanfictions. He was friends with Sakura but hasn't had contact with her since she got out of the academy. Hiashi is also not like he is in the manga and the anime and some fanfictions. Itachi is only 2 years older than Sakura so that makes him a year older than TenTen and Neji.

* * *

(Sakura's POV A year ago) 

I'm Haruno Sakura and I'm afraid to go home after the academy day is over and Tsunade-shishou has released me from training.Why am I afraid you ask? Well it's because of my father Haruno Sakumo. I'm 16 and I'm a Jonin. I'm going to be a medic-nin in three weeks. My five best friends in the entire world Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi and Sabaku no Kankuro are the only ones that know what I go through. The beatings and the rapes. I'm one fucked up kid huh?

It all started when I was 14.

(flashback)

_"I made Chunin mom!" I shouted as I ran into the house. "That's great honey!" My mother Haruno Sakuya gushed. My friend Uchiha Itachi also congratulated me. "Good job Sakura-chan. I knew you'd make Chunin this year." He said. "I know." I giggled. My 13-year-old brother Haruno Haru hugged me too. "Congratulations Nee-chan! Now you can take me for shurikens right?" He asked. "Hai. Now I can take you for shurikens otouto." I replied with a smile. My father sneered. "How many procters did you sleep with to get the position?" He demanded. "None. I _earned_ my status." I spat back. "I'm sure." Haruno Sakumo sneered again. My brother turned red. "Leave Nee-chan alone! Just because _your_ chance to be a ninja got ruined when you were a kid doesn't mean that you can say things like that to Nee-chan!" He shouted. SMACK!!! My father slapped my brother. I saw red. After I knocked my father through the kitchen wall, I grabbed him up by his throat. "Don't you _ever _put your hands on my brother again you fucker. If you do...I'll kill you." I said coldly. That night when my mother and brother went to bed, my dad beat the hell out of me until I could barely move. Then I heard his zipper open and ran for Itachi's. _

_I told him what happened and he got enraged. He went back to my house while I healed up at his place and beat the hell out of my father. The next day I was good as new and all healed up. I went home and my father was waiting in the dark beside the door. When I opened it, he stabbed me in the chest with a kunai I left laying around and I passed out. I heard a zipper being undone again when I came to and tried to get away but he was prepared this time. I had chakra enhansed ropes tying me to my bed with my arms over my head and my legs spread open. "What the fuck are you doing you sick son of a bitch?!" I shouted. "Shut up!" Sakumo bellowed. He hit me again and my lip busted. Blood ran down my chin and I spit it at him. I also realized I was nude. "DON'T YOU DARE!" I roared. Searing pain flooded through my body and I screamed loudly with the pain. 'He raped me. He really raped me.' I thought as I lost consciousness again. When I came to, I was free of my restraints and I ran to Ino's as fast as I could. "Sakura?" Ino yawned. "My dad raped me Ino." I sobbed. Her mother healed me up and when Anbu went to arrest him, I had no proof since it had been healed up. I was angry because my father got away with it. _

(end flashback)

That was the first time. The second time was when I was 15. By then my father had made it painfully clear that I was to be silent when I went through this hell so I did as I was told for fear of death or more torture. I had just made Jonin.

(flashback)

_I ran into the house with a huge grin. "I made Jonin!" I shouted. My mother and brother cheered and hugged me. We laughed and celebrated for hours until my mother told me that she and my brother were going to visit family tomorrow. They'd be gone for a week. I was to do as many missions as I could as both a Jonin and a medic-nin. I nodded. I think that secretly my mother and Haru knew what my father was doing to me because they were colder toward him than usual and that resulted in more beatings for me. When they weren't home of course. But I would usually hide out at Itachi or Ino's until they came back so I was spared. My father again made his sneering comments about my achieving my rank through sex and my brother again yelled at him but my father never hit him again. My brother was now a 14-year-old Chunin. My father had been proud when he made the rank. I slept with my brother that night so that I didn't end up raped again. _

_The next morning, my mother and Haru left and I went on another mission. My father bided his time and waited for me to return which I did a few days later totally exhausted. I set my gear on the floor by the front door and went to take a shower. When I got out, he was waiting for me. "So you're making it easier for me? Good." He said. When he raped me this time, he waited until I was good and broken before he broke six of my ribs, four fingers, my right arm, and I was bleeding. I managed to drag myself to Hinata's house this time. She healed me up and fixed everything. Her boyfriend Kankuro heard me sobbing and I confessed to both of them what my father was doing to me. Again Anbu was called but the evidence had been healed again. I know they didn't know this but I was still furious. He got away again! _

(End of flashback)

The last time he ever raped me was a few days ago. I ran to Tsunade-sama and told her but by this time, I was seen as a liar. I even had the evidence on me. She thought I was having consensual sex. I was enraged. I yelled at her and told her to fuck herself. I healed myself and sighed. I stayed with Naruto until I turned 17. But I hated it. I hated being afraid to live in my own house but that's how it was. My mother and brother had long since left my father and moved to another apartment. Ever since then, I've feared every man but Itachi and Kankuro.

(Sakura is now 17)

I cringed in fear as I saw my father's house come into view. Terrified, I turned and ran in the other direction, crashing into Sasuke. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" I cried. Sasuke moved his hand up to his head and I thought he was gonna hit me. I raised my arms over my head protectively and closed my eyes tight. When no blow came, I cautiously opened my eyes to see his hand in front of me. Timidly, I took it and let my former teammate pull me to my feet. "Let me walk you home Sakura." He said nicely. "No thanks Sasuke. I'm not going home. I was on my way to see Hinata-chan." I replied as I ran from him in the direction I was headed previously. I got to Hinata's house and started knocking on the door. "Hina-chan! Can I stay here tonight!? Please!" I begged. "Come on in. Of course you can stay here Saku-chan." Hinata replied as she let me in. We both went to her room and sat on her bed. I told her how I was too afraid to go home after all the abuse and rape I suffered in that house. Hinata nodded. She understood completely. Hinata's like my sister and Kankuro my brother. Itachi's my protective older brother and TenTen's like my sister-in-law since she was marrying him. She found out from him by accident when he was on the phone with me. It's funny how besides my mother and Haru, I have family outside of my family.

I was sitting in Hinata's room waiting for her to return with some clothes for me when her older brother Neji came in looking for her. "Where's Hinata-chan?" He asked. "Looking for something for me to wear." I replied timidly. I feared him and I hated fearing men. I'm a strong kunoichi for goddess sake! But because of my father, I fear men. Neji's silver eyes looked me up and down and I shivered. "You're still cute. A little damaged but still cute. If you'd let someone help you so you don't carry the pain alone, that damage could be fixed." He said. 'He knows! Oh NO!' I thought as I went into hysterics. I flung myself into his arms and broke down.

* * *

How was that for a first chapter? Tell me what you think! 


	2. Saved by a Hyuuga

Sakura/Neji

TenTen/Itachi

Ino/Kiba

OC/Naruto

one-sided Sasuke/Sakura

Temari/Shikamaru

Hinata/kankuro

Gaara/Anko

Rated m for flashbacks, lemons, death.

Chapter two: Saved by a Hyuuga.

warning: Fluff.

* * *

(Neji's POV)

Sakrua was in my arms before I knew what happened breaking down in tears. I felt her heart shatter like it was my own and wondered what it was that damaged her so badly. Through her body-wrenching cries, I got the entire story. Her father beat and raped her for rising in rank as a ninja. The abuse she had to endure, her mother and brother leaving her to her father's mercy. Her fear of all men that weren't her friends Naruto, Itachi, and Kankuro. I got it all and I was enraged at him. I knew I had to calm her and myself down. To restore her trust in others. "Shh. It's ok now. You're safe here. I won't let him hurt you anymore." I whispered softly as I ran my fingers through her hair. Her sobs calmed somewhat so that we weren't shaking from the intensity of them. A maid came in while she was still crying. "Neji-sama, Haruno-san is here and wants his daughter back." She said. "I will deal with him later." I said angrily as Sakura started to shake. The maid nodded and left. "I'll rescue you from him. I promise. You won't ever have to deal with him again Sakura." I promised her.

Sakura clenched her small hands into my shirt and dug her face into my neck. "Please. I'm afraid to trust you but I'll give you a chance. Just please don't hurt me." She pleaded. I leaned down and kissed her nose. "I like you. I would never hurt you." I replied gently. She sniffled softly and eventually slept calmly in my embrace. With a gentle smile on my face, I tucked my newest charge in Hinata-chan's bed and went to go deal with her father. I heard Sakumo-san talking to my own father with a sad voice. "Please Hyuuga-sama. I'm sorry to bother you but Sakura-chan ran here I'm assuming. She's been gone for weeks. I just want my little girl back." He said. I walked into the room and bowed to my father. "Otou-sama." I said respectfully. "Ah Neji my son! You're here now. Good good." My father said happily. "May I speak with you Otou-sama?" I asked still respectful. "But of course son. Excuse us Haruno-san." My father replied. We went into a separate room. "What is it Neji?" He asked.

"I don't want you to give her back to him. I can't allow it. I won't allow it. He is the cause of her breakdown earlier. I was there to help her through it but that's not all. He's been raping and beating her for years. Since she was 14." I said angrily. My father nodded. "I see. Well if I agree, you will be responsible for her." He said. "I'm willing to do so. I _want_ to care for her." I replied. "Ah. You like her Neji." My father said with a smile. "I do." I agreed. "Then I will happily agree to let her stay here. Now bring this young lady to me and let me see her since she's not been healed recently." Hiashi said. "Hai Otou-sama." I replied bowing again. I went to Hinata-chan's room and woke the pink haired girl up. "Sakura-chan my father wants to see you." I said gently. I can't help but be gentle around her. Sakura nodded and cuddled up to my side. I led her to my father's chambers and smiled at her. "It's ok. He won't hurt you." I whispered to her before we walked in. "Ah Miss Haruno. Let me look at you." Hiashi said. Sakura shyly stood in front of me and smiled a small, shy smile. "Hyuuga-sama." She bowed deeply to him. "No no. Don't bow to me my dear. You don't need to!" He laughed. He stood up and approached her. Sakura stiffened when my father ruffled her hair in a fatherly manner much like he did Hinata, Hanabi and myself.

Sakura stood stiffly for a moment before she smiled widely and hugged him. "I will keep you far from your father. You deserve a safe life like the one you will lead here should you accept Neji's proposal to me that you stay here in his care. He will be responsible for you while you are here and should you fall in love and wish to marry my son, you will be more than welcome into our family." He said. I grinned happily and bowed my head to him. My father smiled and nodded back at me. Sakura let out a small giggle and hugged me tightly. "I accept! Thank you so much!" She said sincerely. "You can tell your father this yourself as he is awaiting my return or I will do it if you don't wish to see him." My father said. I frowned at him when Sakura whimpered and hid behind me in my long chocolate colored hair. "No. I don't want to see him ever again. I hate him for what he's done to me all these years. He destroyed my life and my family." She said angrily. "Very well. The two of you may go." My father replied. I led Sakura out of the room and to my own. "If you don't mind too much, you will sleep in here. I of course will sleep in the room off this one should you need me, that is where you can find me." I said as I tucked her into my own large bed. " Will you stay? I don't want to be by myself." She asked. "Hai. I'll stay." I replied. I laid on top of my bed while she lay in it. We talked about whatever came to mind until we both fell asleep. Somehow in the middle of the night, I ended up curled around Sakura and she was clinging to me.

* * *

Here's chapter two. If I don't get at least five reviews, I won't continue this.


	3. Slowly Mending

Sakura/Neji

TenTen/Itachi

Ino/Kiba

OC/Naruto

one-sided Sasuke/Sakura

Temari/Shikamaru

Hinata/kankuro

Gaara/Anko

Rated m for flashbacks, lemons, death.

Chapter three: Slowly Mending

warning: Fluff.

* * *

(Normal POV) 

Sakura woke up the next morning with Neji curled around her slender body. She felt warm and safe in his arms and his brown hair lay over her arms like a blanket. Smiling, she snuggled down against him and went back to sleep. Hiashi smiled as he saw how the girl interacted with his sleeping son. He closed the sliding door silently and walked to Hinata's room. "Father!" Hinata cried looking frantically for Sakura. "Relax Hinata-chan. She's with Neji. She's in his care now. She's living here with us." Hiashi soothed his daughter. The Hyuuga female relaxed and sighed in relief. "He's the best thing for her right now.He'll be the one to fix her." Hinata said softly. They walked past Neji's room for breakfast and the Hyuuga heir smiled slowly. 'I _will _make her better and protect her with my life.' He promised silently.

Sakura stirred again and blinked her emerald eyes open. "Ohayo Sakura-chan." Neji said softly. "Ohayo Neji-kun." Sakura yawned. She turned to face him tiredly. "I want to join Anbu. Do you think I could do it?" She asked. "I don't think so." Neji replied. Sakura's face fell and tears welled in her eyes. "I know so." Neji finished. Sakura smiled. "Then I need to start training don't you think?" She asked. "Yeah." Neji replied. Sakura giggled. "But first, we need to get you a new wardrobe since you'll be living here. I doubt you want to risk going home." Neji said. Sakura nodded. "Yeah. Don't wanna do that." She replied. They got out of bed and Neji gave her some of his Genin clothes and Hinata lent her some underwear and a bra since they were the same size. The pinkette showered and came out dressed in his clothes. "You look adorable in my old clothes." Neji said as he ruffled her hair and kissed her nose. Sakura blushed and smiled at him. "Thank you." She replied shyly. Neji grinned and went to take his own shower. When he came out dressed as well, the two went to breakfast arm-in-arm.

After breakfast, the two of them went into the village proper. "Where to first?" Neji asked. Sakura pointed to the clothing store she and Ino shopped at when she was still loved by her dad. They shopped for an hour there before they headed to another store. Three hours later, they finished shopping and went by to see Itachi. When the Uchiha answered the door, a smile spread on his face. "Hey Sakura-chan. I haven't seen you in a while. Who's this?" He asked. "Hyuuga Neji. I live with the Hyuuga Clan now." Sakura replied. "So Hiashi got you away from the sonofabitch? I'm glad." Itachi asked. "I told him not to let her leave with him. I just guessed what happened to her." Neji replied. The pink haired teen smiled brightly and curled up on Itachi's couch beside Neji. "I'm glad to see you happy again. I missed the old you." Itachi said with a soft brotherly smile on his face. "I am. For the first time in a long time, I'm happy and I feel safe." Sakura replied. Neji's pride swelled and he pulled her into a hug. Sakura curled into his embrace and purred softly. "Take care of her Hyuuga. She deserves it." Itachi said. Neji looked down at the now sleeping Sakura and his eyes softened to a warm silver. "I will." He replied. Neji made two clones to carry everything back to the manor while he himself carried Sakura back to the Hyuuga compound.

* * *

Here's chapter three. If I don't get at least ten reviews, I won't continue this. 


	4. Kidnapped and Rescued

Sakura/Neji

TenTen/Itachi

Ino/Kiba

OC/Naruto

one-sided Sasuke/Sakura

Temari/Shikamaru

Hinata/kankuro

Gaara/Anko

Rated m for flashbacks, lemons, death.

Chapter four: Kidnapped and Rescued.

warning: rape, abuse, and death.

* * *

(Sakumo's POV) 

That bitch! I'll kill her! She is _MINE_!!! _I_ decide if she lives or dies! _I_ decide who she associates with! _I_ make the rules! Not _her_. _Me_. I locked the door and headed out to bring my daughter back home so I could teach her her place! I found her in the woods training with a few clones. I grinned and snuck up on her. When I hit her neck and knocked her out, her clone ran for that bastard Hyuuga. I smirked. 'Let him come. He'll find her corpse.' I thought.

She woke up to my evil grin. "'Morning dear. Hope you slept well princess." I sneered. Her pretty face went blank like a mask, even those eyes. Her mother's eyes. "Fuck off bastard." My princess snarled. I grinned. "No no princess. You don't speak to me like that." I said as I hit her in the face. I heard the pop of her jaw breaking. She healed it up nice. "I'm no longer afraid of _you_." Sakura said. "I'll just have to change that." I replied cheerfully. I unzipped my pants since she was already naked and her monstrous chakra bound. Even without it, I still tied her up to make sure she didn't kill me with one of her super punches. I came toward her she kicked me hard in the chest and stomach, sending me to the floor.

I got to my feet with sore ribs and a bruise on my stomach. I tied her legs down and sliced my kunai across her stomach, leaving red, bloody lines. She didn't scream. I was disappointed. I cut deeper and she let a small grunt of annoyance out. I frowned. I dug my kunai into her left breast and she cried in pain. I smiled. "Much better." I said. My girl spit on my and I scowled. Sadistically, I dug the kunai deeper into her skin. She screamed. 'Good.' I thought. I wiped the spit off my face and straddled her smaller, slender body. "No! Never AGAIN! Get off me you sonofa bitch!" Sakura screamed at me. I gagged her and slammed my cock into her.

"Still as tight as the first time I had you." I crooned. Tears poured down her face and Sakura became a doll again. I needed a response. So I dug my kunai into her cheek. A small whimper was all I got. Her soulless eyes looked at me and I hit her until she responded by trying to hit me back.

I kept forcing her forcing her to struggle even as I raped her again and again. I had no clue that Hokage-sama and that Hyuuga brat were here until I was ripped from my prize. Hokage-sama was holding me by my shirt. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan. Please forgive me for not believeing you when you told me the last time." She said. I sneered. "That's _all_ she's good for." I said. The Hyuuga brat untied and ungagged her and I watched her curl into his embrace. It made me sick. "I'm sorry. I should've paid attention." I heard her cry to that brat.

"Shh. It's ok Sakura-chan. It wasn't your fault. Shh. Don't cry." I heard that brat soothe her. "Don't waste your words on that little whore." I sneered. The Hyuuga brat growled and lunged at me when he had my daughter safely wrapped in his hoodie. I grunted as my back met the wall. "You sick bastard. She's your _daughter_!" He snarled at me. "That means that I can do what I want to her. She's my whore." I spat back. Neji was his name. I remembered his name now.

Neji cocked his fist back and slammed it into my face. I coughed blood up and he grinned. "You know there's a Genjutsu I made just for people like you. I show them what Hell looks like before they go there." Tsunade said. She did the handsigns and I was thrown into the worst place I've ever seen in my life. It took me five minutes to let out a shaky "Kai." and I was nearly in tears.

Neji handed a kunai to my whore of a daughter and smiled gently at her. "Go ahead. If you end it, you'll feel much better. Knowing he can't hurt you anymore. Never again." He mimicked her words to me earlier. Sakura nodded and I blanched. "Honey you know daddy loves you." I tried. Sakura's face darkened and she smirked. "Liar. You've shown me how much you _love_ me and you don't love me at all. Not one little bit. You haven't loved me since I made it past Genin rank." She sneered. The pink haired girl that I helped create gutted me. The kunai plunged into my stomach right above my semi-hard arousal and came out at my throat. I choked on my blood and she smiled calmly. "Oh and you won't need _this_ where you're going." She said brightly as she cut my manhood and balls off. I howled a choked, bloody howl and she smiled at me again. "Goodbye father. If you're worthy to be called that. Which you're not. So goodbye Haruno Sakumo. Rot in Hell you sonofa bitch." She said happily as I took my last breath. The three of them left the house and Sakura burned it down around me with a Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu.

* * *

Here's chapter four. If I don't get at least fifteen reviews, I won't continue this. 


	5. I Love You

Sakura/Neji

TenTen/Itachi

Ino/Kiba

OC/Naruto

one-sided Sasuke/Sakura

Temari/Shikamaru

Hinata/kankuro

Gaara/Anko

Rated m for flashbacks, lemons, death.

Chapter five: I Love You

warning: lemon and a little fluff

* * *

(Sakura's POV) 

Neji-kun took me home and gave me a bath. I felt horrible about letting myself get kidnapped. I cried the enitre time I took my bath. Neji-kun sighed. "Sakura-chan it's ok. Really it is. I'm not mad. I'm just glad you're home safe with me again." He said softly as he nuzzled my dry skin. I was wearing one of my new pajamas, a pair of short black shorts over pink panties and a silver spaghetti strap top over a pink bra. I was curled up in his lap still crying a little bit. "But you should be! I let myself get kidnapped." I cried. Neji-kun sighed. "Sakura-chan look at me." He said. I looked up with watery green eyes. "When your clone told me what happened to you, I was beside myself with self-anger. How could I let you train alone knowing that bastard was still out there? I beat myself up every step of the way to rescue you. Hokage-sama too. She couldn't believe how stupid she was for not believeing you. We were both angry at ourselves and him. Not you. Never you koi." He said. I blinked the remaining tears away and smiled a small smile. "You called me koi." I giggled. Neji-kun smiled too.

"I love you Sakura-chan. I promise I will never let anyone hurt you again. I'll protect you with my life. Like a real lover would." He said. I blushed brightly and ducked my head. "I love you too. I have since I first met you." I confessed shyly. Neji smirked. "I thought you were adorable when we were little. All the things the other kids teased you about, I loved." He said. "R-really?" I asked. "Hai. Really." Neji replied. "I'm glad. I wanted to stay in touch with you after the academy but I couldn't." I said. "But now we're together." Neji replied. I nodded with my blush still present.

Neji kissed me on the lips for the first time ever. My first kiss was with the person I loved the most. My insides melted and I eagerly returned his affections. I whimpered into the kiss for more and Neji chuckled. "I don't want to scare you Saku-chan. But if you want it, tell me now." He whispered hotly against my neck. "I do. I want you to make my body yours. Forever. I want to be yours." I said heatedly. I never wanted something as badly as I wanted this. It would erase the shame I held for not being able to fight my father off.

---------------------------Lemon Starts Here-------------------------------

Neji leaned down and kissed her lightly until she got comfortable and used to being with him intimately since she had to put up with being raped for so long.

When she was used to it, she whimpered pleadingly for him and the Hyuuga heir smirked.

Sakura could feel an unfamiliar heat pooling between her legs as the Hyuuga prodigy's fingers moved around her nipples. Neji took his time, slowly tracing every inch of her flesh with his fingers until she was panting and begging for him.

"Neji…please…" Sakura begged.

It was torture…but torture never felt so good. She loved it and hated it…she wanted more. Neji threw their clothing onto the floor below them and ran his fingers down Sakura stomach. He could feel her trembling and he loved it. He loved the way he made her feel.

He kissed her…a burning kiss that fueled her passion and lust. Then, he slowly slipped into her. Sakura arched her hips, wanting him to penetrate deeper. Neji buried himself in her then stopped. He looked at her beautiful face, flush from need.

"Sakura…" he whispered in her ear.

He began to move within her and she moaned. He realized he had never heard her moan before now and that he loved to hear her moan…it was throaty and thoroughly sexy. Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her fingers down his chest.

"Neji…I need more." she whispered.

Neji heard her as if she had screamed it at him. He picked up his pace, feeling her silken walls tighten around his hard member. She was close, but so was he. He captured her lips and moved faster within her. She moaned, arching her back.

Neji felt the first sign of her impending orgasm and picked up his pace yet again. Sakura cried out as he slammed into her. She was close…oh-so close. The she was at her peak. Spots blinded her and she came, crying out Neji's name, fingers digging into his back and leaving bloody furrows from her nails.

A few thrusts later, Neji's came as well. He collapsed beside her and pulled her close to him. She was falling asleep when she heard his voice cut through her hazy mind.

--------------------lemon ends here--------------------

"Sakura…I love you…I really do."

"I love you too." She managed to whisper before she fell asleep with a smile touching her lips.

* * *

Here's chapter five. If I don't get at least fifteen reviews, I won't continue this. 


	6. Hiashi's Joyful Surprise

Sakura/Neji

TenTen/Itachi

Ino/Kiba

OC/Naruto

one-sided Sasuke/Sakura

Temari/Shikamaru

Hinata/kankuro

Gaara/Anko

Rated m for flashbacks, lemons, death.

Chapter six: Hiashi's Joyful Surprise

warning: fluff

* * *

(Neji's POV) 

I woke up the next morning with pink hair all over me. A naked shoulder was visible and I remembered what happened last night. I couldn't help the smug grin that settled on my face while my new lover was still sleeping. When she turned to face me and hide her face from the sun, I caught a peek of a pert dark pink nipple. 'Thank you Goddess for giving me this gorgeous creature.' I silently prayed to the Goddess.

Sakura yawned and woke up slowly, stretching like a cat and rubbing her body against mine. I bit back a groan of lust and smiled at her when her sleepy emeralds met my smug silvers. "Good morning Saku-chan." I purred. "Mmm. Good morning indeed." Sakura purred back at me. I grinned proudly and nuzzled her cheek. All her wounds were nonexistent since she healed herself during her bath. "I'm hungry." Sakura pouted cutely at me. Chuckling, I got her up and we both shared a steamy shower together. We got dressed, her in a pair of short black shorts that ended under her cute ass and a tube top that read 'My boyfriend can kick your boyfriend's ass!' I got dressed in a pair of black jeans and a tank top that read 'You're laughing now but this is your girlfriend's shirt I'm wearing.'

We made our way down to the dining room with my father, Hinata-chan and Hanabi-chan. "Ohayo Sakura. Neji." My father said happily. "Ohayo father." I replied. "Ohayo Hiashi-sama." Sakura giggled. She had her long pink hair in pigtail braids that ended at the backs of her knees. I found them utterly arousing and sexy. My father gave me a sly look and I gave him a smirk. 'That's my boy.' He thought proudly. Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan started talking softly to each other giggling like school girls and sending sly glances my way. I grinned wickedly the next time they did and Sakura blushed bright red. Hiashi and I smirked and Hinata giggled. Hanabi smirked. "Looks like someone had some fun last night." She said. I grinned. "You have no idea." I replied.

After breakfast, Sakura and I went to go see Ino and tell her about us. "Hey Saku-chan." Ino said happily. "Hey Ino-chan. Guess what?" Sakura giggled. "What?" Ino asked with huge blue eyes full of curiosity. "I'm dating Neji." Sakura announced. "OMG!!! THAT'S LIKE SO AWESOME!!!" Ino screamed. Sakura smiled hugely and leaned to speak in her ear. "And I got laid last night. Oh Goddess he's _huge_ and knows how to use it." She whispered in her ear. Ino turned bright red and nearly fainted. "Really?" She gasped out after she remembered how to breathe. "Hai." Sakura replied. "If you two lovely ladies are finished talking about me I'd like it if we went out to lunch together with Hinata-chan, Naruto, Itachi, Kankuro, TenTen-chan, Temari-chan, Shikamaru and Kiba." I said smugly. "Oh of course! Let me get dressed and grab my keys." Ino replied. Sakura giggled and we waited for her.

Ino came back down a few minutes later dressed in a mini-skirt and a tube top that read 'Dontcha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?' I chuckled and answered her question. "My girlfriend is hot enough believe me." I said.

Sakura blushed.

I grinned.

We headed out to meet Inuzuka Kiba, Sabaku no Temari, Sabaku no Kankuro, Hinata-chan, Uzumaki Naruto, TenTen, Itachi, and Nara Shikamaru at the Luna Cafe. When we got there, they were waiting for us patiently. "Hey guys. How long have you been waiting?" I asked. "Not long. We just got here a few minutes ago." Shikamaru replied as he and the others made room for them (Seating order: Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Itachi, TenTen, Kankuro, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Neji). "Cool." I replied as my hand slid up Sakura's leg. "Neji-kun! Behave!" She whispered hotly. I grinned at her. "But you're so gorgeous that I can't help it." I whispered back sensually. Sakura shivered and I smirked.

"Are those two a couple?" The others whispered to Ino. "Hai." She replied. "Oh...wow. I thought she was too...stuck up to date someone." Shikamaru said softly. Ino punched him. "Don't talk about her like that. You don't know what she grew up with." She snarled. Shikamaru sighed as Temari popped him one too. "If I didn't know better I'd say you didn't like our Sakura-chan." She said. "No no I like her just fine! It's just that she seemed like she was too good for us Konoha boys." Shikamaru defended. Sakura's eyes filled with tears and I stopped seducing her as she buried her face in my shoulder and started crying softly. Naruto growled angrily. "Shikamaru shut up. She doesn't need to hear that shit from you. She's not stuck up! She's just shy." He said hotly. I calmly told her to talk to Naruto while I dealt with Shikamaru. I got up from my spot and grabbed Shikamaru up by the front of his shirt. "If you speak of her in that manner again, I will shut off every chakra point in your body and watch you die." I said quietly. "I don't know what the fuck you're all getting mad about. It's just my opinion." Shikamaru said. "You don't understand anything." I replied. "Then why don't you help me understand?" Shikamaru snapped. I let him go when I felt arms around my waist and a pair of lips on my shoulder. "It's ok. We can tell them." Sakura whispered softly so that I heard. I nodded and we went back to our seats. "Ino tell Kiba, Temari tell your stupid boyfriend. I'll handle Sakura-chan and Naruto you can go order for us. You know what each of us eats." I said. "Right." They all replied. I comforted Sakura while Naruto got our food and the other girls explained to their clueless men what Sakura went through since she was a Chunin.

After we had lunch with our friends and Shikamaru apologized profusely to Sakura, we went our separate ways, Sakura, Hinata, Kankuro, and I to the Hyuuga Manor and the others to their respective homes.

I made sure Sakura was tucked into bed and sleeping peacefully before I went to see my father. Hinata and Kankuro were sitting with him when I came in and shut the shoji screen. "Father. Hinata-chan. Kankuro." I said inclining my head to each of them. "Son." Hiashi said. "I want to marry Sakura-chan." I said suddenly. Hinata and Kankuro grinned. "She's just that good eh?" Kankuro teased. "Yep." I replied. "That's good Neji but when will you tell her?" Hiashi asked. "Tomorrow I think." I replied.

"I fully approve as you already know and I think she'll be a wonderful addition to our family." Hiashi said. "Arigato Otou-sama." I said as I bowed and exited the room. I went to bed.

"She's just what he needs." Hinata said. "Hai. And he's what she needs." Kankuro agreed. "Yes. They will make fine clan leaders. I think Neji's thinking about abolishing the Juin no Jutsu." Hiashi said. "That would be good." Hinata said. "It would." Hiashi agreed. "But the elders." Hinata said worriedly. "Neji and Sakura can handle them. Her temper is slowly returning. I haven't seen it yet in person but I've seen it's results in the garden as she deals with what happened to her." Hiashi said. Hinata laughed. "Good." She said. They all went to bed as well.

* * *

Here's chapter six. Only seven more chapters to go and I'm done!!! X3 YAY!!!!! -does happy dance- 


	7. Marry Me Sakura

Sakura/Neji

TenTen/Itachi

Ino/Kiba

OC/Naruto

one-sided Sasuke/Sakura

Temari/Shikamaru

Hinata/kankuro

Gaara/Anko

Hanabi/Sasuke (final pairing)

Rated m for flashbacks, lemons, death.

Sorry I haven't been adding the disclaimer: **_I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!_** But I do own Sukira (Naruto's girlfriend)

Chapter seven: Marry Me Sakura

warning: fluff and slight lime.

* * *

(Normal POV) 

The next morning, Sakura noticed Neji's absence when she woke up and a small whimper emerged from her throat. She got up and got in the shower slowly, wondering where her boyfriend was.

Neji got in when Sakura was in the shower and sighed. 'I finally found the perfect ring. It took me hours but I found it. Thanks to Hinata-chan.' He thought tiredly. Sakura came out of the bathroom in a towel and went to the closet she shared with Neji to find something to wear. She settled on a pair of tight, black bell bottom jeans and a belly showing tank top that read 'You must be this tall to ride this ride' with a line across her breasts. Neji smirked at her clothes and watched her dry off and get dressed.

"Good morning." Sakura said when she was all dressed. "Good morning love." Neji replied. He got off the bed and kissed her. Sakura smiled into the kiss and wound her arms around him. "You missed breakfast love." She said. "I know. I ate in the village with Naruto." Neji replied. "Ok." Sakura said brightly. Neji and Sakura went downstairs and greeted everyone. "Well see you guys later. I'm off to go get my birtday present from Temari-chan." Sakura giggled. "Ok. Have fun." Hiashi and Hinata called back. "I will!" Sakura replied. The two lovers met the blonde fan-wielding kunoichi in front of a piercing parlor. "Temari what the hell did you get my girlfriend for her birthday?" Neji demanded. "A belly ring." Temari replied. Neji grinned as he imagined the pleasing things he could do with it. "Alright. I'll get a piercing too." He said. Sakura smiled as they went into the parlor. "Two?" Mitarashi Anko asked. "Yep. Pinky is the birthday girl and this is her boyfriend Neji. They both want piercings." Temari replied as she saw Gaara's blood colored hair beside a chair. "Ok. Go on back. Gaara's free." Anko said. "Thanks Anko-chan." Temari said cheerfully.

A few hours later, Neji and Sakura walked out of the piercing parlor with their new rings, Neji a tongue ring and Sakura a belly and tongue ring. They met up with Naruto and a girl named Sukira. "Hi." Sakura said brightly. "Hi. I'm Inashi Sukira. Everyone calls me Suki though." Sukira said. "I'm Haruno Sakura and this is my boyfriend Hyuuga Neji." Sakura said. "Nice to meet you." Sukira said. Naruto had an arm around her shoulders. "Your girlfriend Naruto-chan?" Sakura asked. "Yep." Naruto replied. "She's nice." Sakura said. "Thanks." Naruto laughed. The four of them had lunch together and talked.

When they got back to the manor, Neji turned her around and kissed her, their tongue rings clinking together gently. "I want you to get dressed up for dinner. It'll be you, me, Hinata, Father, Kankuro, Hanabi and our closest friends." He said. "Ok." Sakura replied breathlessly. They kissed again until they both needed to breathe and Neji smiled at her. "I have a surprise for you at dinner." He said. "I love surprises from you." Sakura purred. Neji grinned as he cupped her ass. "I know you do." He replied as he pulled her against his body hard. Sakura moaned softly and arched her back into his touch. "I wanna try something Saku-chan." Neji said as he carried her to their room. "Ok." Sakura said breathlessly. Neji laid her on the bed and slid her pants and panties off. "This'll feel good." He promised with a smirk. Sakura's eyes were dark green with lust as she watched what he did. The dark haired Hyuuga leaned down and licked her, his tongue ring cool against her heated flesh. Sakura tossed her head back into the pillows and moaned loudly. "Oh Goddess!" She gasped out. Neji smirked and licked her again. "More please!" She cried arching her back and whimpering. Neji clicked one of the balls of his barbell against her clit and she gasped. "Neeeji!" Sakura moaned out clenching the blanket on their bed. Neji smirked and slid his tongue into her. His tongue ring teased her just as much as his tongue and fingers did. Sakura shrieked her pleasure into a pillow near her head and Neji grinned.

Sakura came in a frenzy of screaming and twitching while Neji took everything she gave him. He pulled his face up and smirked at her posture. The pink haired woman (she's 18 now) was panting hard and her hair was mussed slightly. Her shirt was bunched up around her breasts so he caught a glimpse of black underneath. Her flat, toned stomach had a light sheen of sweat on it and the area around her belly ring was slightly red. Hazy green orbs blinked lazily at him as she struggled to breathe normally again. "Wow." Sakura gasped out. Neji grinned happy with himself for bringing more pleasure to his kunoichi. It was also a celebration for her success at making Anbu. She had the tattoo to prove it and was to join his team as their medic/fellow assassin.

Later that night about 7:30, Sakura was rushing around Hinata's room getting dressed. She was wearing a tight black and silver corset with tight, low-slung black leather pants that looked painted on her slender, toned, strong legs. A black thong peeked out from the waistband when she bent over to pick up her earring off the floor. Her long pink hair was stunningly put up and onyx diamonds glittered among the white diamonds in her hair. Silver and black body paint adorned her arms, stomach, back, and hands with intricate designs. A cherry blossom rested around her belly ring and belly button. A line of swirls started at the small of her back and ended at the bottom of her corset. A spiraling vine with cherry blossoms on it at intervals lined her arms and ended on her hands. "You look great Sakura-chan." Hinata said happily. Sakura's eyes were cat-like with the black mascara and silver eyeshadow lined with black eye liner. She had blood red lip gloss on her full lips and the two were ready to leave. Hinata was dressed the same way except in black and purple. She had clear purple lip gloss on. They pulled their newly bought Anbu boots on and left the house with their kunai/shuriken holster strapped to their hips.

Temari, Ino, TenTen, and the other females they invited (Hanabi and Sukira included) were dressed similarly except for the different colors in their black corsets and the body paint they had on. Ino had light blue, Temari had dark green, TenTen had blood red, Hanabi had pink, and Sukira had orange. They sat down at the table in the banquet hall Neji had reserved earlier that day and waited for Neji and Hiashi to arrive. When they got there, Eyes widened. Neji had on black jeans and a black tank top on while Hiashi had black jeans and a black dress shirt on. "Wow." They all whispered. Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Itachi, and Kankuro were also dressed similar only with different colored shirts. Naruto had orange on, Kiba had a light blue shirt on, Shikamaru had a dark green shirt on, Itachi had blood red, Sasuke amazingly came along and had on a red shirt on, and Kankuro had a dark purple shirt on. Hiashi's wife Mika had black on as well like her husband and they all sat down. They ordered dinner and while they waited for it, music came on. The couples danced together. Even Hanabi got Sasuke to dance with her a few times.

In the middle of 'I Do' By 98 Degrees, Neji knelt down in front of Sakura and Kiba, Shikamaru, and Kankuro followed suit. "Haruno Sakura I love you more than anything I have in this world. I want to spend the rest of my hopefully long life with you loving you and protecting you from what you can't protect yourself from. I want to have children with you and raise them with you. You have done me a great honor by being my friend first and my lover second. Now I ask you to honor me one more time by becoming my wife. Haruno Sakura will you marry me?" Neji asked. "Yes!" Sakura sobbed kneeling down and throwing her arms around him. 'Luckily my make-up is waterproof.' She thought. Neji slid the ring on her finger and kissed her amid the cheering of their friends and his family. "I brought you another surprise as well my love." He whispered as they got their feet. The other women were reacting to the proposals much like Sakura had.

Sakuya and Haru came in the room dressed nicely as well. Her brother was now 17 and a Jonin. "Nee-chan it's been a long time." He said. Sakura teared up again and flung herself at her mother and brother. "I'm sorry we left you Sakura. I am. But it was the only condition we could agree to otherwise he would've killed us all." Sakuya whispered. "It's ok! I don't care. He's gone now. He'll never bother us again. And I'm getting married." Sakura cried softly as she showed her ring off. "Oh it's so beautiful Sakura-chan." Sakuya said happily. Sakura smiled a huge watery smile. "Do you love him sis?" Haru asked. "Yeah. I love him more than my own life." Sakura replied. "Then I'm happy for you and I give my blessing." Haru said. Sakura smiled. "Thanks." She replied.

They all sat down to dinner together and talked about everything they could think of. After dinner, the friends went clubbing while Hiashi, Sakuya and Mika went to the Hyuuga Compound to await there return. Sasuke was convinced by Hanabi to come along.

Around three a.m., everyone went their separate ways to their respective homes.

* * *

Here's chapter seven. Only six more chapters to go and I'm done!!! X3 YAY!!!!! -does happy dance- 


	8. Wedding Preparations

Sakura/Neji

TenTen/Itachi

Ino/Kiba

OC/Naruto

one-sided Sasuke/Sakura

Temari/Shikamaru

Hinata/kankuro

Gaara/Anko

Hanabi/Sasuke (final pairing)

Rated m for flashbacks, lemons, death.

Sorry I haven't been adding the disclaimer: **_I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!_** But I do own Sukira (Naruto's girlfriend)

Chapter eight: Wedding Preparations Part One

warning: humorous situations.

* * *

(Itachi's POV) 

I woke up with a huge hangover. Groaning, I healed myself and got dressed. I had to see Sakura-chan and help her plan her wedding. The Hyuugas were paying for it but she had begged me to help her if she ever got married. I ate breakfast after my shower and headed out to the Hyuuga Compound.

-Hyuuga Manor-

Sakura was dancing on her and Neji's bed in her underwear and bra when a maid came in the room. "Um Sakura-sama Uchiha Itachi's here to see you." She said with a giggle. Sakura grinned and nodded. "Tell him I'll be down in a few minutes. Have him wait in the parlor." She replied. The maid nodded and left to do as she asked. The girls had come in while the maid was talking to Sakura so she had them wait with me.

"Um miss do you know how long Sakura-chan will take getting ready?" I asked. "About ten minutes." The maid replied. I sighed. 'This is gonna be a long day.' I thought. "She's probably dancing on the bed. She does that when she's particularly happy about something." Hinata said. The other girls snickered and nodded. "Which hasn't been often until she came and lived with you guys." Ino agreed.

Hinata smirked. "Since she got some." She said. "WHAT?!" The others shrieked. I looked on with interest at the conversation. "Yeah. She got laid by Neji-nii-san." Hinata said wickedly. "No way!" Ino shrieked. "Way." Hinata said. The raven haired girl smirked widely and I frowned. 'Isn't that saved for after the wedding?' I thought. With a mental shrug, I waited for Sakura-chan to come out of her room.

-ten minutes later-

Sakura finally came out of her room dressed in a pair of Neji's shorts and a tank top she stole from me when she was younger. "About time." I said. Sakura grinned. "Sorry." She said sheepishly. "It's alright." I replied. The six of us left the Hyuuga Manor and headed for the shopping district for wedding dresses. "So you got laid." I said casually. "Hinata must've told you. Yeah. I did. It was great." Sakura replied. She had a glow about her that I couldn't bear to destroy. I really was happy for her.

We all walked around the district looking into different shops where all the girls found their kimonos but Sakura still hadn't found the one that she wanted yet. Until we entered the last store. Sakura saw a wedding kimono and her eyes widened. "I have to have that kimono. It's perfect." She said. I looked at the kimono and nodded. "It's beautiful." I agreed. Sakura walked toward it as if hypnotized and I smiled. 'That kimono is perfect for her.' I thought with a smile. "How much for this beautiful kimono?" Sakura asked. The sales woman told her and Sakura grinned. "I'll take it!" She said with authority. Hinata laughed and nodded. "Neji-nii-san will love that kimono." She said. Sakura paid for it with the debit card Hiashi-sama gave her earlier and we all left. Sakura found some shoes to match the kimono and we all went back to the Hyuuga Manor.

I was tired so I bid the girls goodbye and went back to my apartment. TenTen-chan came with me and I smiled. I wasn't that tired.

* * *

Here's chapter eight. Only five more chapters to go and I'm done!!! X3 YAY!!!!! -does happy dance- 


End file.
